


Sweets for My Sweet

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha bakes a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #10](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/cake_zpsb3d9a3fd.jpg)

Pepper saw the cake on the kitchen table and closed her eyes. “Please tell me I didn’t miss your birthday.”

She was ashamed that it was an actual possibility, but Stark Industries had launched a new media platform only two months ago, and Pepper felt like she had hardly been home since before it had gone into beta testing.

“You didn’t forget my birthday,” said Natasha. “Or anyone else’s.”

“Oh.”

Pepper looked at the cake again. It was two layers, one on top of the other, pale pink icing with perfect circles of chocolate polka dots.

“You didn’t forget our anniversary, either,” said Natasha, smirking.

The other redhead smiled back. “Well, it looks beautiful. Is it from that bakery with the berry scones we went to last week?”

“Well… no,” said Natasha, tucking a strand hair behind her ear. “I made it.”

“You made…” Pepper repeated. “That’s amazing! I knew you could cook, Tasha, but I didn’t know you could bake like this.”

“I didn’t, either,” the other woman admitted. “It was never useful to a mission before, so I’d never tried. But I wanted to try, now. For you.”

“Well, it looks gorgeous,” said Pepper. “Especially for a first try. And I’ll bet it’s delicious.”

“It’s not,” said Natasha. “I mean, it _is_ delicious. But that wasn’t the result of my first try.”

“That’s even more impressive,” Pepper told her.

There were times that Natasha had trouble being less than perfect at things, even ordinary things, because even a single slip could have been a matter of life or death in the field. But here, in the place she was beginning to think of as home, she felt comfortable enough to admit her failures, and Pepper tried to support and encourage her as much as possible.

“Does that mean there’s more delicious cake somewhere?”

Natasha smiled. “They weren’t _all_ delicious. And, no. Steve and Thor ate the rest of them.”

“But not this one?”

The assassin shook her head. “This one is for you.”

Pepper smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
